The Circus of the Seven Emeralds
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: A young red and black hedgehog finds himself on the step of the most famous circus in all of Europe. After being not taken less seriously by the Beast Tamer , and too seriously by Ring Master, he finds himself a predicament that's hard to get by. Shadow now takes his place not only among the Circus folk, but among the crowd, the lies, the envy, the greed, the lust and the love.
1. Chapter One: Ladies and Gentlement

**The Circus Of The Seven Emeralds**

Chapter One: Ladies and Gentlemen

The wind was cold, the sky was gloomy and the atmosphere was thick. Not your typical day out to the Circus but in this part of Europe it was particularly gloomy. It was November 22nd, 1874, on a Friday night. The entirety of the town, around about 100-150 people had shown up for this grand event. It was rare for such a famous circus to be visiting this remote area, nothing usually happened here. The showground was never used, with the exception of the Sunday markets.

The giant circus had brought a fete along with it. Stalls lined their way up to the big top, filled with exotic food, trinkets, animals and people. It was odd to see such activity among these people, Shadow honestly found it to be rather creepy. The merchants proved to be rather freaky as well, a dark gypsy aura with twisted, yellow smiles. Shadow never trusted them.

He stood in the middle of the dust road way. The towns' folk not even batting an eye at him, it didn't both him, he was used to it. Not even the broker's payed attention to him, they eyes more focused on the children and the wealthier dressed dwellers. And here he was, in his typical day-to-day clothes, a cotton, long-sleaves, button up shirt with a red vest and green plaid plants. He blended into the crowd pretty well.

Shadow stood in a daze, examining the world around him. The darkness swallowed the paddock, but small candle lights stretching across the stalls shooed it away. A large crack followed by shots of bright colours. This made Shadow jump. Quickly, he turned to face the light, his quills still puffed up and on-end in fright. Once again he found people pushing him out of the way to get to the source of the disruption. It seemed he had no choice but to follow the herd of people. Slowly walking in time, he moved towards the stage.

A tall dark hedgehog beckoned the group closer, a large mischievous grin across his muzzle, half of face shadowed. The hedgehog was a deep violet, the ends of his quills a pale cyan in a jagged pattern, an arrow shape was on his forehead and his chest was covered in a large patch of cyan fur. Slit pupil acidic green eyes studied the crowd, a large black top hat with a purple ribbon shading his face. A broad red swallow tail coat trimmed with gold tassels adorned his body; it concealed a purple vest with small crimson buttons. His pants were black silk, a swirly gold line divided where it turned to purple. A silver belt went over his vest and pants, a small green half emerald lined with gold decorated the right side of it. Pale purple gloves went over his hands, it to, seemly made of silk. In his hand, a cane made of ebony a large red emerald as its handle, gold glue holding it in place. He was quite an attractive fellow, tall and lean, handsome face, nice quills, but he had a malicious ray about him that seemed all too familiar.

The hedgehog flashed a grin before dramatically extending his arms to the crowd and booming, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome to the Circus of the Seven Emeralds!" In turn, the crowd let out an audible roar as they cheered on the ring master. The said person grinned, his eyes scanning the crowd. "I am The Magnificent Mephiles! Ring master and Magician for this Circus." The handsome man known to be Mephiles bowed, earning yet another cheer from the crowd.

"And this," He said gesturing to a door beside him, "Is my lovely assistant, Lady Rouge." Out from the door, came a young woman, a bat. She had short white hair and sparking teal eyes. Poufy black feathers stood tall from a small pink, peal-lined cap she wore on her head, harmonising with the tight fitting, black and pink striped corset that squeezed her frame, making her cleavage more showed than needed. Black fishnet stockings cased her tanned legs and a pair of small black slippers with a pink heart on the toe was on her feet. She battered her long lashes at the boys in the crowd. They responded with loud wolf-whistles and cheers that flattered her good looks.

"Mistress Rouge," Mephiles' said, smirking at his busty assistant. "Would you please step into this stone coffin?" The white bat stepped inside the said place and turned around to face the crowd. She winked at them and waved before the coffin door was shut and the ring master locked it up. A large shiny red blanket was placed over the coffin and the violet hedgehog ran his fingers over it so it softened all the creases. He switched his cane so he gripped the opposite end to the emerald and swung it at the coffin as if he was going to strike a gong. The emerald followed through and hit the sheet, suddenly falling and revealing the coffin has gone.

The audience applauded the magician, whistling and creating uproar of clapping before he readied himself to make the coffin re appear. This time, he lifted up the sheet high and dropped it, tapping it in the middle with his cane. This time, it hit something. The sheet fell showing that the coffin had in fact appeared. The crowd yet again expressed their entertainment through their round of applause.

The ring master stepped back and began to unbuckle the box, going through the many chains and locks to reach his much needed eye-candy assistant. The crowd waited in anxious silence, waiting to see if she was okay. The door finally opened and Mephiles stepped back, revealing that the bat was not there. The audience turned and whispered, a loud lot of mutters and murmurs replacing the silence. "It seems Lady Rouge wants to play hide and seek." The ring master grinned smugly. "Oh Lady Rouge, come out, come out where ever you are~!" He spoke in a lyrical tone.

The balloon decorations above the stage suddenly burst and fire crackers exploded showing the shadow of the burlesque bat. Fireworks erupted in colours as the smoke faded at the girl was shown in clear view. The crowd went absolutely crazy. Apart from grunting when the people around him jumped up and down and bumped him about, Shadow remained silent. Consequently, he caught the eye of the ring master. Icy green met blood red as they had a heated stare down. The dark violet hedgehog smirked at him, before throwing something on the ground and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The crowd had begun to move towards the big top for the show and Shadow was being moved along with them. He began to move sideways quickly, breaking free of the current of people. He waited and the people slowly moved away, all of them disappearing into the mouth of the big top. Shadow sighed and moved out into the deserted showground. Rubbish rolling about like tumble weeds and softly blowing about in the wind. What was he to do now? It was so silent, and he surely did not want to go into the show just yet. That, ring master…He shivered… he didn't like him at all.

A shrill roar impaired the silence making Shadow's quills puff and stand on end. He turned around quickly, hearing a loud CRACK and yet another roar. He moved towards the sound, a tent around the side of the big top, supposedly for the performers and circus folk.

His eyes widened, that roar, it sounded…in pain. Shadow looked around the tent, glancing at the sight. A green hedgehog wearing a gold crown stood with a whip in hand. His back was towards Shadow, he was yet to see what the hedgehog looked like, but what worried him was the gigantic cage that was in front of him. It was an extremely large box-shape with long thick vertical metal pipes.

Inside of this cage, was a large ragged beast. It was shaggy, and its vibrant green eyes glowed out from the shadows. As well as its teeth, large white canines that pulled into a snarl as the horse crop cracked down over its muzzle. A roar erupted from the caged other, making Shadow jump. I brought its large paws up to its face and nursed the wound, whimpering in ache. That…thing was in pain! Was there even a reason for him to abuse the wolf creature? Shadow inhaled sharply as the beast roar again, more in agony then in aggression. He had to do something.

"Hey!" Oh he is going to regret this…

The green hedgehog stopped, his ears rotated backwards, soon followed by his body. The hedgehog was a chartreuse colour, with fawn arms and a patch of that colour on his scared chest. A black jacket adorned his body, with red flames bursting from the shoulders. He had ice blue eyes covered by red glasses with shaded lenses, and a jagged teeth smile was directed at him. "Well, look we have a visitor." The hedgehog chuckled and looked back over to the blue beast behind him. "Do you think he's a fan of us?"

Shadow took a deep breath, rage entering his body. He stepped into the open, walking up to the beast tamer with narrowed eyes. "I am no fan of yours."

The tamer lessened his large grin and put on a phony growl. "Well, then what brings you the performers _only_ tent?"

"Is your punishment really necessary? Did it do anything wrong?" Shadow growled back, gesturing to the feral wolf who let out a whimpering noise.

The hedgehog made an effort to look down upon him. He began to walk forward, getting closer to Shadow and making him feel uncomfortable. He took a step forward; Shadow took a step back and so on until Shadow's back hit something hard. "I was simply training him." The hedgehog's hand shot out and placed itself beside his head, blocking him from sliding away. "You have a problem with that, _Sugar Stripes?_"

Shadow's eyes narrowed and he was about to protest when the beast inside the cage roared again. It began to thrash against the bars for whatever reason, making its trainer growl and turn away from the other.

"What's your problem you stupid mutt?" He growled, bring his crop down on the beast again. Instead of cowering away, the beast effectively caught the crop in his giant maw, before ripping it out his hands.

The beast tamer was rather shocked at the reaction shown by the wolf. The shaggy blue animal let out a deep growl, bowing his head, pinning back his ears and snarling. The green hedgehog challenged his growl with his own, stumbling back and feeling over for something. Shadow's eyes widened when his hands ran over the handle of a proper whip. This whip had large beads on the end of it, wet from the vinegar poured onto them...

"No! Don't do it!" Shadow yelled in anger, approaching the green hedgehog with an extended arm. The hedgehog ignored his warning and cracked down the whip over the beast's body. The wolf roared vociferously, enough for the people in the big top to hear. Shadow had to cover his ears to avoid any damage to his ear drums.

The hedgehog was about to strike him again when a shaded figure grabbed his arm.

"Now, now Scourge, you don't want to cause any more damage than you already have." The voice was deep, husky and familiar. A pair of acidic green eyes stood from the shadows, and soon, a body began to form from the sentimental dark. Half his face was covered in shadow, but you could clearly see it was The Ring Master, Mephiles.

"S-s-sir!" The green hedgehog jumped back at the sight of his employer, almost dropping the whip he held. "What are you doing here?" He said, turning around to fully face the taller man.

The violet hedgehog ripped the crop from the performer's hands and snapped it out straight. "You were making quite a ruckus. Also, you're on in about 15 minutes." The green hedgehog's icy blue eyes glared at the man, snatching back his whip and walking over the beast's cage murmuring to himself. He grabbed the chain that was attached to the cage and pulled it through the opening of the tent.

Mephiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand resting underneath it. He turned his head, glancing at Shadow and only now noticing his presence. His hand clenched into a fist at his sight, his eyes and face now bearing an unreadable expression, but for a few minutes, those eyes never left him.

A familiar flirty voice called to the man, making his head snap back around to face the voice. He let out a murmured "Yes, coming." But no further words were spoken. His head turned back and flashed a grin at Shadow, his off coloured tongue darting out a licking over his lips.

Shadow shivered, the bad vibe about ring master returning to him. The violet hedgehog chuckled and turned away, walking slowly out the tent.

Leaving Shadow, alone, by himself.

**A/N: OMG THAT WAS SOME HARD BA JAZZ TO WRITE.**

**Yes, I stopped making Hourglass to make this, yay! (This has a way better plot)**

**But yeah. **

**I CALL THIS IS A TWO COUPLED STORY! Sonadow and Mephadow! Yay! First!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Caged Beast

Chapter Two: SirCharbonneau, Lady Lebeau and The Caged Beast.

The night had turned dark and cold quickly.

The raging blue and violet rays that streaked the satin skies and the sparkling white diamonds that patterned it were hidden amid thick smoky grey cotton. The once humble November temperatures dropped quickly, making the heavens sleet glossy snow. The circus ground showed no signs of life, the lights and festivities were packed up; preparing for The Emerald Circus' leave the following day.

The show had ended over an hour ago, and most of the circus folk had returned to their training tents of their rooms on the train. The ring master himself had resigned to his luxury cart upon the locomotive. It was full of rich royal reds, shimmering gold's and luscious violets all of wealthy materials. The Emerald Circus, as Mephiles liked to call it for short, was in fact the most successful and well-renowned circus in all of Europe. Everyone in the circus was quite rich, believe it or not. Mephiles, the richest of them all, is the one who created the circus.

The said male sat back in his chair, staring at his refection in his dressing room mirror, a sultry smirk across his face. That black and red hedgehog... Oddly enough, the quiet boy caught his eye, which only a few people have only ever done before. He stood out amongst the tens of people, his royal red eyes glowing as they locked on with his. He seemed strangely familiar, as if the ring master had seen his face and heard his voice before, but he couldn't put a name to them.

What else was odd about him is that he caught Mephiles' eye in a completely different way to the others. He didn't get caught out for his sly cunningness, and knack for all things jewels and gems. He wasn't caught out for his extraordinary powers, super natural abilities and remarkable timing and team work. He wasn't caught out for the fact that he could run at supersonic speeds during the daytime and turn into a howling were-beast at night. He wasn't caught out for having insane taming and dominance that could be used effectively on all of the raging animals. This one caught him merely by looking into his eyes.

Mephiles spun his top hat around on his finger. He wasn't entirely sure on the idea of opening up his circus to an amateur; however, his eyes were never wrong. Then again, there were no positions currently open… He could be a custodian, or maybe an assistant boy to one of the performers…but he wouldn't be close to him then…

Mephiles stopped his hat. Why would he want to be close the boy? He saw his star performers often, yes, but the only one of them he was 'close' to was Rouge. Mephiles lent forward in his chair, leaning on the desk with a hand on his pursed lips in thought. Indeed the boy was different… Mephiles glanced in the mirror and saw the boy reflect back, his face flushed and his eyes half lidded.

The violet hedgehog sat back and looked at the refection wide-eyed as the boy slowly got out of the looking glass, crawling over his desk and onto his lap on all fours. He remained speechless when the boy grabbed his face, looking into his eyes again with his luscious royal garnet orbs. Mephiles felt one of his hand glide up the boy's front to his vest's green buttons, the other gripped his chin, which he slowly pulled towards him.

The boy smiled as his vest came off and hit the ground, his dress shirt was already half undone and sliding of his shoulders, showing a large tuff of white fur which brazenly displayed itself for Mephiles' feasting eyes. One of the violet hedgehog's hands found itself gliding up his bony chest to meet the fur, to which the boy let out a small giggle. Their lips were mere centimetres apart, drawing closer and closer to one another when a knock resounded throughout the room.

Mephiles was suddenly met with empty air. The illusion disappeared.

Looking down at his hands, and where a small black body used to fill them. He yearned for that feeling again. Then suddenly, Mephiles understood.

He was _attracted_ to the boy.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mephiles picked up his cigar and lit it, walking over to the door which was now being knocked on repeatedly. This was going to make things difficult.

_**-* Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes.*-**_

**-*Marquis de Sade*-**

Shadow's fingers curled tightly into a fist. As much as he hated to admit it, the show was amazing. The lights the colours, the bright costumes, the magic, all of it. The highwire act, the team acrobatics, the strong men, and Mephiles' show on its own was absolutely amazing. He turned Rouge into a painting, then reanimated her into a statue, then back into form again, he switch both himself and her, and crushed her into a box tiny only to bring her out again, full and well. At the end, he made a giant dove holding a stick of rainbow hued fire fly out of his hat! Shadow must say he felt like a kid at Christmas.

The Beast act scared him, however.

He could see the malice and pleasure in the green hedgehog's eyes as he forced the beast to do various stunts. He saw the volunteers get up and put their heads in the beast's maw as he annoyingly had to leave it open for an extended amount of time. Shadow despised every minute of it.

So now he was here, over an hour after the show had ended, snooping around the train and the tents. He sighed heavily. Why was he even doing this? That beast looked like he could hold his own pretty well, but, something told him it was afraid to do otherwise. Something pulled him towards the beast, seeing such a great product of power being forced into submission, made out to be nothing that a toilet-trained puppy by its 'tamer'. It pulled on his heart strings, and he knew _exactly_ why.

Cautiously, he looked over the long corridor of grass, seeing if anyone was heading his way. Seeing it was clear he carefully trotted over to the preparations and practice tents. His body froze up as he heard a voice coming from the tent.

"Don't flirt with the audience my ass." It growled in the familiar tone of the green beast tamer. "She was hot, and she wasn't getting annoyed by it either." Shadow watched the hedgehog walk out, his performance wear no longer dressing his body. His fingers kneaded together and held his head. "Why was he so pissed? He normally doesn't bat an eye to it." He mumbled, "Maybe he's just on a monthly, I don't know."

Shadow rolled his eyes at the rather inappropriate joke the green hedgehog made and quickly made his way into the tent. Gagging at the horrid smell, he observed his surroundings. Burlesque pin-ups and oddly shaped do-dad's made their way about the tent, sprawled about messily. A dismantled bunk bed was laid down on the floor, next to several suitcases, some open and some not. Shadow's garnet eyes flicked over the mess of a cabin, hands pulling at the various lots of clothes and objects. Finally, he reached a ring with about three keys on them; he inwardly let out a cheer of glee and sighed with relief. Getting up, he turned and walked out, heading towards the show animals tent.

_**-*Remorse is the echo of a lost virtue.*-**_

**-*Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton*-**

Mephiles glared at the burlesque guest to his cart.

Rouge grinned teasingly back, batting her eyes.

"Hey ya handsome~" She cooed, stepping into his room. Mephiles' eyes bore into the pair of the bats, suggesting he wasn't in the mood for her folly. Rouge merely ignored him walked into his room, standing dead centre.

"Good evening Rouge." The man hissed, receiving a poked out tongue in turn. Mephiles looked at the bat with distaste, closing the door behind her to keep out the draft and any unwanted visitors. He turned to look at her seeing she had not yet changed out of her performance wear.

"Aren't you cold in that?" The hedgehog asked, siting back down in his chair and pulling the cigar from his lips, blowing a puff of smoke.

Rouge sat innocently on the bed, crossing her legs and batting her eyes at the man. Most of her make-up had worn off; due to sweat and the extended amount of time she had worn it without re-applying. However glitter still coated her eyelids and torso, shimmering against the lantern light, making her breasts seem even more prominent than before. "Oh you know me," She Gushed. "Always working up a sweat, no clothes needed." The bat giggled, pressing her fingers innocently to her lips as she did so.

Acid peridot eyes rolled at her statement, turning back to cigar and blowing a ring of smoke into the air. "If you're going to be in here, make yourself useful and go pour some Brandy." Mephiles hissed looking back at his refection and half-expecting; half-hoping the ebony-furred boy would re-appear.

Rouge smiled slyly. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out to bejewelled martini glasses and she sat them on the desk. She then got on her hands and knees, sticking her rear up in the air before dinging through the wine cupboard for the Brandy. Mephiles sat an arm on the desktop and rubbed his eye in frustration. "Or you could get them like any other _elegant_ lady, Miss Lebeau."

Rouge snickered and stood up, pouring their glasses full of the bronze liquid. "Where's the fun in that, _Sir Charbonneau_."

Mephiles glared at her as he picked up his glassed and sipped. Rouge scrunched up her nose and smiled mockingly, shaking her head at the man. "Mind if I," She said, gesturing to the box of cigars upon his writing desk, "Go head." He muttered, taking a swig from his drink. Rouge picked up a cigar and clutched it in-between her teeth and struck a match, bringing the small flame up to the end and lighting it. Shaking out the cigar lighter, she pulled the cigar from her lips and let the smoke out, winking at the hedgehog.

He knew all well what that sly bat was up to.

Flirting with him, teasing him, seducing him, all attempts at getting him to sleep with him. All folly, the lot of it. She had no interest in him as a person, or as a form of relief, all she saw was a big single rich guy she could play like a piano. However, Mephiles saw through her like glass. All she cared about was money, jewels and riches.

After all, when the circus was in its earliest of years, when he himself was just out of adolesce, 21 to be exact, he had himself acquainted with the bat. She was but a jewel thief, one of the most famous in the world, at the same age as him as well. The bat had broken into the Siren Museum and stolen The Emerald of Chaos; a single emerald that changed through seven colours, red, green, cyan, purple, gold, silver and blue. Mephiles found her, and convinced her to join him in making his new circus, in turn, he wouldn't give her to the authorities and they could 'share' the emerald.

The said emerald now was presented upon his walking stick, moulded upon it with pure gold; it was the pride and joy of The Seven Emerald Circus being where it got its name and what fuelled its beginning. That was eight years ago.

Rouge flashed him a grin again, and innocuously took a sip from her Brandy. Mephiles merely glared at her, his acidic peridot eyes boring through her own glittering topaz ones. "Oh hunny bunny~" She cooed, "Mad at little ol' me?" She put a hand to her chest and battered her eyes, mockingly acting offended.

Mephiles grunted and looked away. "I'd appreciate it if you'd _stop_ coquetting with me. We both know it's not going to work."

"Oh, boo." Rouge giggled and brought the cigar to her lips. "You know I can't do that, hun." She spoke seductively, blowing a love heart shaped ring of smoke onto his face. Mephiles didn't even flinch. "Oh, you're such a cold fish." She hummed, placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing.

Mephiles eyes half lidded his eyes and his body shivered. He did enjoy her back massages. "Somebodies tense~" She sung lyrically, kneading her fingers into his muscles. Rouge's head dropped closer to his ear, whispering seductively, "Come on, Mephy~" Her hands dropped down to play with his chest fur, "I'm lonely~"

Mephiles grimaced at her hatefully, wrapping his hands around her wrists tightly and throwing her hands off of him. He _hated it_ when people touched him like that. Rouge giggled at his reaction and placed her foot on the edge of his desk. Her actions were beginning to get on his nerves. His eyes bored into her yet again, letting out a low scowl of aggression at her, warning her to stop her movements. In a matter of seconds, the bat landed herself upon his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him forward.

Mephiles sat in awe as topaz eyes no longer looked up at him in lust and greed, but large, beautiful, garnet eyes filled with love and innocence. He looked at the boy, ignoring the urge to kiss him, to touch him, to wrap himself up in his arms. Knowing this was an illusion, he held his arms back. Mephiles' ear pivoted at the sound of a knocking at the door, but acidic peridot never left luscious garnet.

Before the two of them could respond, a white hedgehog burst through the door, panting and alarmed. Mephiles' head snapped over to meet the amber eyes of the hedgehog—Silver. "S-sir!" The hedgehog exclaimed, blushing deeply. "A-am I in-interrupting an-anything?" he stuttered, his eyes breaking their gaze an darting around the room before returning it every few seconds.

Mephiles realised the handsome hedgehog that once sat upon his lap had reverted back to the cunning bat, who to, was focused upon the frightened hedgehog at the door. Mephiles hissed and pushed the bat off his lap, making her fall on the floor with a 'thud!'.

"Ow…." Rouge wailed rubbing her sore behind. Mephiles ignored her and glared at Silver with bored eyes. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Silver blinked a few times before shaking his head and shouting, "Sonic! He's escaped!"

_**-*Greed, like the love of comfort, is a kind of fear.*-**_

**-*Cyril Connolly*-**

Shadow's body moved quickly as he dashed across the empty field, before ducking behind a bundle of creates. He watched curiously was the acrobat cat and hedgehog he saw in the show passed him, the both of them in casual clothing and bags slung over their shoulders.

"What was with Sir today?" The white hedgehog asked, stopping briefly and turning to his feline companion.

"Not entirely sure." She replied, "He acted so…distant." She stopped and looked over to the train, her tail flicking quickly in one direction, "Perhaps Lady Lebeau has finally poisoned him."

This earned a snort of laughter from the hedgehog. "Isn't she attracted to the guy? You'd have to be pretty cooked up to kill someone you like!"

The cat, in turn, sighed and continued walking. "You have much to learn about a woman's mind." The white hedgehog stopped laughing and looked to her worryingly. "She was joking, right?" His voice quivered, "Blaze?"

Shadow breathed in sharply as he stepped on a stick, breaking it against the ground. The white hedgehog looked around in fear. Shadow smirked at the young boy's discomfort and purposely snapped another stick, grinding it in his a palms. "BLAZE COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME!" He screamed, holding onto his bag and running after her around the corner and into the dark.

Shadow chuckled as he stood up, looking both ways before dashing forward into the animal tent. Shadow stood still, taking in his surroundings. Various kinds of animals stood in all kinds of cages decorated the room. From odd coloured livestock, to exotic creatures, to the large wolf in the corner, everyone, every_thing_ seemed depressing, deprived of life, deprived of freedom.

Shadow quickly strode up to the cage, pulling the keys from his vest pocket. The navy beast shifted into an alerted state, walking backwards clumsily and flicking his ears from side to side.

"Shhh… It's okay," he cooed, "I'm here to free you." Shadow lent forward and stuck the key through the lock, being cautious of the wolf now sniffing about his head and ears. The lock clicked and opened, making Shadow cheer inwardly.

"What have we got here…" He heard a low hum from behind him, making him drop the keys in shudder, his inward cheer being thrown out the window. Calmly, he turned to face the beast trainer, anger staining his face in the creases of his muzzle, the curl of his upper lip and the narrow of his eyelids.

"So the 'hog returns." He spoke seductively, eyeing the ebony hedgehog with his eyes half lidded as he approached him. "Yes." Shadow scowled the hostility in his tone stern, and apparent. "With justice in hand."

The green hedgehog snorted. "Does this happen to be the justice for your sexy little body?" he purred, standing about a foot away from Shadow. "Justice to surrender yourself to me, and get your punishment for being such a naughty boy."

He reached out for Shadow, but he stepped back. "I have brought justice for this creature." He shouted, gesturing to the wolf behind him.

"Oh him?" the trainer said, uninterested. "He's just a circus monster, why do you care?" Shadow looked back at the whimpering beast, before looking back at the hedgehog. "Let's say something called sympathy. Something you don't obviously have." He hissed.

The other hedgehog smiled. "For once your right, Sugar Stripes." He chuckled.

Shadow growled. "Why would you use those whips and those chains?! It's just cruel and unnecessary! What did he even do to deserve that?!" The hedgehog chuckled yet again, stepping close, making Shadow step back. _"Not this again…"_Shadow growled to himself, feeling his back hit the cool metal surface.

"Who are you to judge?" Shadow looked up to the male in hatred, trying desperately to pry the other hedgehog away from his personal space which he had invaded for the second time that night. "Judge what?" Shadow said, his voice slightly shaky, looking suspiciously at the other, his gaze locking onto the green hedgehogs' own turquoise one.

"My punishment of course!" The green hedgehog flashed him a grin, "You've been _such _a _naughty, naughty _boy Sugar Stripes…maybe you should try my chains, whips and punishment. Then we'll see if you think it's fair or not."

Shadow's face flushed a bright red, his lips turning into a snarl. "Then again…" The hedgehog growled seductively, his hands reaching out and gliding themselves around down to Shadow's hips, "Your mind would be so clouded over with lust and pleasure you won't be able to form words."

That's it. Shadow had had enough.

His fingers curled into a tight fist and he brought it back. In seconds, the hedgehog was on his butt nursing his newly bruised eye. "What the fuck, man?" He growled, his eyes narrowing and his lips curling.

"That," Shadow growled, "Was for putting your filthy hands on me." He scowled at the other and rubbed his sore fist. "And my name's not Sugar Stripes." He hissed, "It's Black." He accumulated all the saliva in his mouth and spat it out onto the other hedgehogs face. He turned to leave when a loud squeak filled the silent tent.

Shadow heard the scuffling of feet and soon, the tamer was beside him, walking backwards slowly. The ebony hedgehog turned ever so slowly and there, in the middle of the room, a gigantic mass of fur and muscle stood.

"You opened the door…" He heard the hedgehog murmur, griping his arm. At that point Shadow didn't care, as a large wolf-like beast was approaching them, his head down and his ears back. They both stepped backwards, moving towards the exit.

The green one's hand slid down his arm to grab his hand, griping on to it insanely tight. "On the count of three, we run…" he whispered. Shadow nodded, eyes never leaving the beast's own large emerald eyes. "One…two…" before he could finish the sentence, he let go of Shadow's hand and bolted to the exit.

But it was too late.

The wolf pounced.

Shadow was knocked backwards as the navy mass pinned down its trainer, growling loudly. The ebony hedgehog scrambled backward, trying desperately to get away as the hedgehog began to attempt at pushing off the beast, unsuccessfully. The look on the wolf's face was pure anger. Its muzzle creasing and its eyes practically on fire with rage.

Shadow managed to wedge himself between to cages, not even trying to help the green hedgehog. "Heal you fucking twit!" The hedgehog shouted, "Get off me!" He kicked the beast, screaming and shouting various cusses and curses. The navy mass responded with one, extremely loud, roar, right in the hedgehogs face, his maw open wide long sharpened fangs dripping with saliva bearing themselves.

"S-sugar! Sugar Stripes, Black! Help me out!" The hedgehog howled, looking at Shadow directly in the eyes, his own pleading and frightened.

Shadow merely sat there, wedging himself further, a smile on his face. He gave the other a short wave, and that was when the blood began to spill.

The beast grabbed at its trainers neck, shaking back and forth violently, ripping it open with its colossal jaws. Blood began to pool around them, splashing onto Shadow's face and feet with such ferocity.

Unexpected to the both of them, a large burst of fire came from the door way and caught the beast's back fur alight. He began to howl and buck, desperately trying to shake himself free of the blaze.

Shadow's eyes widened as a cyan light enveloped the beasts frame and he stopped moving. _Witchcraft…?_ Shadow thought in awe. Then, the two acrobats from before came into view, the white hedgehog, too, covered in the cyan glow.

"Well damn." A cold, sarcastic voice was audible; it was familiar and gave Shadow the chills. "He killed Scourge." A pair of high healed boots suddenly stepped in front of the ebony hedgehog, his breath sharp as he immediately matched the feet and pants with the voice. The Ring Master, Mephiles.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" The white hedgehog asked, lifting up the wolf and making his way over to his cage. "What on Mobius could've Scourge been doing?"

"Being careless, as usual." The cat replied, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on one leg. "He was most likely taunting him again, forgot to lock the cage properly."

"Seems that way," The white hedgehog chuckled, picking up the ring of keys and swinging it around his finger.

"Amuse me you two," The cold voice stated, "Tell me you didn't see this coming."

The purple cat shrugged. "Well, his insolence was going to bite him in the butt someday." She looked over to the bloody mess upon the ground. "I just never expected him to _die_."

The white hedgehog smirked, "I saw it. With the way he treated him, death was a really the only outcome."

"Yes, but, death by mutilation? By Sonic? I thought he was a loyal creature, both night and day." The cat spoke, gesturing to the calm beast in his cage, who laid down contently.

"We all have our breaking points." The white hedgehog shrugged. "We'll have to put out word for a new tamer." The ring of keys flew off his fingers, falling to the ground and skidding right in front of Shadow who swallowed dryly.

Mephiles sighed. "Silver really?" He turned around, "You al—"

Mephiles stopped, awe struck peridot which glowed in the dark shadow, locked onto frightened velvet garnet and the whole word seem to have frozen.

Pale purple lips curled up at its edges. "Well, well, well…what do we have here?"


	3. Chapter Three: A Mere Mortal

Chapter Three: A Mere Mortal.

_Mephiles stopped, awe struck peridot which glowed in the dark shadow, locked onto frightened velvet garnet and the whole word seem to have frozen. _

_Pale purple lips curled up at its edges. "Well, well, well…what do we have here?"_

The boy's eyes widened, crimson garnets reflecting pools of fear and shock. Mephiles wasted no time grabbing his wrist and pulling him up, hypnotized by his gaze, a smile running over his lips. "I knew you were mischief. Did you let Sonic out?"  
The hedgehog gasped and narrowed his eyes as Mephiles moved his face closer. The Ring Master felt the hot quickened breath of the significantly younger hedgehog upon his face, resisting the urge to mould his lips the panting maw of the one in his grip. The other hissed, ripping his wrist out of the grip of the older male, stepping back to create space between them.

"I did," he responded, glaring hatefully at the other Mobians. "The poor creature was being punished for no adequate reason!" He began to walk backward, his gaze shifting from each of the three Mobians. "His freedom was required."

Mephiles walked forward, moving closer and closer to the boy, trapping him in between the cage and his own body mass. "So your wish was to unleash a vicious beast to kill its master?" The crystalline furred male spoke, grabbing the wrist of the ebony hedgehog yet again, pulling him closer and lifting his arms above his head.

"Ah…Sir…" the quivering voice of the white hedgehog murmured, "What are you-"

"Silver!" Mephiles hissed, adjusting his grip on the boy's wrist, making it tighter. "Let the boy speak…"

The ebony hedgehog looked up at him, growling, attempting to pull his arms from Mephiles' death grip. "I did not intend for the beast trainer's death," He showed a malice grin, "But it was a great addition to my success."

Mephiles raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic expression imprinted on his facial features. The violet hedgehog flashed him a grin before one hand clutched the hip tightly before lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Everyone, with the exclusion of Mephiles, gasped in shock.

"Put me DOWN! Put me DOWN NOW!" the ebony furred shouted, attempting to tug out of the older males grasp.

"Sir, what are you doing?!" Silver shouted, running up to them.

"You two," Mephiles said in a dark, commanding tone. "Put Sonic on the train, we'll see how long Scourge's successor can last." He pointed for the two to take the cage.

"Sir I must object-" The cat girl, Blaze began, but Mephiles' icy stare stopped her in her tracks. "Yes sir," She murmured walking over to the cage and pulling it out the door.

"Silver," Mephiles hissed at the hesitating boy, nodding off in Blazes direction. He looked at the man with fear in his eyes before scampering off behind her.

"Who do you think you are?! Put me down! I will not be your stupid lion tamer, now let me up!" The distressed boy slung upon his shoulder shouted.

"Oh no, my sweet child…" Mephiles sung, trying his very best for his voice not to come out deep and lustful. "I'm afraid your fate is inevitable." He couldn't help but let out a low seductive purr, his fingers sliding under his pants line.

He heard a gasp from his coal captive as he began wriggling and shifting in his grasp. The hedgehog hissed scrunching and digging his fingers into his shoulder blade. "Let me go!" he yelped, clawing at his back.

By this point, Mephiles had walked over to a large table, covered in various whips and chains. The older male's hands gripped the fabric of his desired tightly, his fingers trailed down to clench the cloth either side of his tail to keep him still. He picked up a pair of copper cuffs; using his unoccupied hand, he wrapped them around his socked ankles. He heard an audible yowl from his captive and a grin pursed his lips.

"What are you doing?!" the boy yelped, kicking his legs as far as they'd go with the restriction of the barely 15 centimetre long chain.

"Testing you," He replied, stroking the arched back of the boy. He moved forward, walking out of the tent. There, the two acrobats stood, pressing their bodies against the large wooden cart door. "Step aside," Mephiles growled.

"Sir please!" the silverly white hedgehog cried, "I beg of you, he'll get torn to shreds!"

The boy in his grasp yelped.

"Oh shush. If he's going to become the next beast tamer he must bond with the lycanthrope." Mephiles approached the cage, snarling at the two as they stepped aside.

The older man dropped his grip on the boy, making him slide off his shoulder and catch his waist. He strongly thwarted the urge to press him against the wooden bench and slide his tongue into the other maw. Instead, he caressed the cheek of the young boy.

"There, there," He purred. He grabbed the boys chin and brought his face close to the other's. "If you got hurt, _my love_, I would never be able to live with myself." The boy looked away and let out a low whimper. His grip on Mephiles was weakly held as his body shook violently. His eyes were half cast and avoiding contact with peridot irises.

Mephiles sighed. He reached in and grabbed a thick chain. "Goodnight, my colleague." He said with a smile, latching the chain onto his cuffs. The boy gulped followed by a yelp as Mephiles threw him into the beast's cart. He looked dominantly down upon the younger boy, grasping the door and its frame.

"If you are really worth my time— my money, my reputation, my lust and if my instincts are correct, you will survive one night." He said to the frightened boy, before slamming the door tight.

_**-*People do incredible things for love, particularly for unrequited love.*-**_

**-*Daniel Radcliffe*-**

Shadow's frame froze, his muscles no longer responded to the messages sent by his brain. His arms and legs shook uncontrollably and his body was growing weaker by the second. He could feel the presence of the beast behind him, yet his body still refused to obey him. He still faced the door, his whole body quivering. The wolf shuffled, his chains clinked and clattered as it moved.

Shadow's body finally registered with him, reaching up and wrapping at the door. "Hello? Are you still there? Please let me out!" He grabbed the sliding door and attempted to pull it open. Nothing. Instead, he shook it violently. "Hello? Anybody? Please! I beg of you, let me out!" He whimpered and dropped his hand. It was hopeless.

He heard the wolf shuffle again, his ears pivoted at the sound, no more. It wasn't until the wolf's hot breath flushed down his back that his mind fully disclosed what he was doing. His body stiffened, the nose shifted down to sniff around his lower back and tail. Shadow crushed his eyelids down upon each other and his body completely broke out in shivers of fear.

He knew he was going to become dog meat. This was it for him.

Shadow lowered his head, tears threatened to spill from his eyes and a low whimper escaped his throat. The best responded oddly. The hedgehog gasped as he was suddenly pushed to the ground. The curious nose continued to explore his vulnerable body. It buried its long muzzle deep in between Shadow's neck and shoulder blade, inhaling the dark fur before licking over it with a long pink tongue.

Garnet eyes widened at the feeling and instantly crushed his shoulder onto his cheek. The beast didn't seem to mind and began to lick over the back of his neck and in between his two back quills. Shadow's body began to shiver more violently. The beast towered over him, its large clawed hands either side of his head and his shaggy tail dusting the back of his legs. He swallowed dryly. The curious nose dropped further down, back to his tail.

It began to sniff about, dropping a bit further to sniff at the soft cavity hiding under his small back tail. Shadow let out a stifled gasp. That was normal for canines, right? Sniffing down there was like a hand shake. Despite the fact he was indeed clothed, having someone sniff your butt was certainly unpleasant. The wolf then clutched the shoulder of his shirt in between its maw and dragged him over, flipping him onto his back.

Shadow again, let out a short gasp, pools of garnet met a somewhat friendly-looking emerald, a large pink tongue hanging from its toothy maw. Despite what his friendly eyes told, blood of its pervious master still coated its muzzle and its long fangs. The ebony hedgehog shivered and gulped as that same flat tongue came out and lick him over his face.

Shadows body refused to stop shivering as the tongue licked again, this time, dropping down further and licking over his vest and neck. The nose returned to sniffing down again, drifting down further occasionally stopping to nip at his clothing.

The nose stopped just above his pants line, Shadows chest heaved up and down, fearing the worst. The nose sniffed the area continuously from afar, before sticking itself directly in between Shadows legs. A sharp intake of breath came from the boy, his somewhat calm body out breaking into quivers again. The tongue came out again and licked over the area, despite it being clothed; Shadow yelped and drew up his knees, his own restrictions clattering.

The best took no heed of it and shifted his nose from the spot, now eye-to-eye with the boy pinned under him. Shadow winced as yet another sloppy dog kiss delivered onto his face. Shadow, now seeing the beast was but a puppy, went to push the mass off of him when it shuffled and opened its maw.

The beast yawned, giving its captive a direct sight of the wolf's long blood-stained fangs. The hedgehog froze and averted his eyes. The wolf shifted off of him only to curl up around him, its long arm cradling him in quite a snuggly manner.

The puzzled Shadow gasped at the sudden gentleness and affection the beast was showing him. The soft, thick, navy fur and body mass provide warmth against the cold November air and Shadows eyelids grew heavy.

He could tell the wolf had long since drifted into slumber, its body a complete dead weight on his own. Shadows eyes finally closed, his body hazily shifted and move towards the source of the heat and sleep claimed his small frame.

_**-*Alas, I am a woman friendless, hopeless!*-**_

**-*William Shakespeare*-**

Sonic growled. Chaos, he hated transforming, it killed his body. Groaning, he rolled over and snuggled into the form bellow him. The form was surprisingly warm and fluffy. Sonic buried his muzzle into the crook of its neck and inhales. The form smelt spicy, like nutmeg. It reminded him of Christmas Eve, with punch bowls full of eggnog, cookies baking in the oven and walnuts roasting on an open fire. The form purred happily.

Sonic's eyes snapped open. Wait…

The hedgehog slowly sat up, spying a thick black pelt. Soon, a black hedgehog that had oddly placed quills with red streaks registered in his brain. The hedgehog was fully clothed, vest, pants, undershirt, high socks and loafers. He did look rather cute there…

Sonic froze.

The boy below him purred again, thumping a little black tail against his abdomen. His rear was perfectly placed against Sonic's crotch, his body positioned in a 145 degree angle. From what he could remember, he was curled up around the other in like a spooning position.

He paled.

Slowly he went to remove the boy, to see if he had caused any damage, but had a quick intake of breath at the sight of his arm and shoulder. Completely and utterly coated in blood. He screamed. Legs kicked away from the other, noticing the lots of blood and the restricting, over-grown collar on his neck.

The boy in turn pulled up abruptly, scampering backward, body alert, ears pivoting around and red eyes wide. The hyperventilating hedgehog stopped and rich garnet met sparkling emerald. "Wh-who, what- the wolf-" the boy began kicking backwards with his back pressed against the cart walls, this was when Sonic noticed the copper cuffs wrapped around his thin ankles.

"Calm down, okay. I'm not going to-" Sonic began, crawling forward.

"Wolf- you're a- you're a…" the quivering voice of the boy spoke, his form shaking as he desperately kicked away.

"A werewolf, I know. Just stay calm."

The ebony hedgehog squealed. "Werewolf?!"

Sonic jerked upwards at the sudden noise. "Yes, now did I hurt you? Is this blood yours?" The boy shook his head.

Sonic sighed in relief, it must have been his. Scourge must have whipped him black and blue, well, till he bled excessively. He reached up and undid his collar, letting it fall to the ground with a thud, "Alright, I'll undo your shackles and then you can tell me how you got in here, okay?"

The boy nodded slowly, a blush creeping on to his face.

Sonic sighed again, hands dropping down to the others feet and putting in the code that Mephiles used in all his restraints. The cuffs fell right off.

"Now," Sonic began, but when he looked up, the boy's face was blushed a bright red and his eyes flicked around the cell nervously. "What-"

Garnet eyes flicked down to his lower body before flicking back up to look him in eye. A heavy blush coated his face when he realised he was currently stark naked. Nothing was showing, of course, but all the more he was nude in front if a complete stranger.

"Ahh…" he said nervously, now sifting through the lots of hay around him, finding a spare pair of shorts before quickly sliding them on. "Sorry about that," He gushed. "We should, y'know, leave." The boy nodded before moving out after Sonic motion for him to follow.

He opened the doors and let the light shine in, it was early morning still, and the air was thick. "Look who survived." A perky voice came from beside them and a white hedgehog with amber eyes known as Silver walked up to the both of them. "No one wanted to go in to make you two up," He said, gesturing to the blood-covered Sonic.

The said hedgehog put a hand to his face, "Oh yeah, that reminds me, WHY AM I COVERED IN BLOOD?!" He shouted before pointing a finger at the black furred hedgehog beside him, "AND WHO IS HE?!"

Silver sighed. "Look, why don't you two get cleaned off back at your cabin, gets some new clothes and take a shower, then take it up with Sir, since he said he wanted to talk to you first thing."

Sonic put a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, successfully spreading the blood more so over this face and hands. "Of course he had something to do with this…" He groaned. Sonic turned to face the boy. "Looks like you're my bunk buddy for now, you're a bit thin, but you could fit into some of my clothes." The boy remained silent, but nodded. "My cart is over there and the shower carts are up the other end." He gestured to each cart as he spoke.

"Before we go any further, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Olgilvie Amalberti, but my show name is Sonic, and what I'm often addressed as." He offered out his hand to shake.

The boy took his hand hesitantly, shaking it quickly before drawing back. "Why are you called-" Before the boy could finish, a blue blur formed a circle around him, before stopping in a spray of dirt. "That answer your question?"

The boy nodded and a murmured "Show off." came from the white hedgehog beside them. "I'm off. Sir's in Vanilla's cart getting his suit touched up, so you can just walk right in." Silver flicked a hand off his forehead and walked off.

"Wonderful." Sonic said sarcastically. "The shady bastard…Did Signor say anything to you?" He said, looking to the other.

"Mephiles? Not really… we just had a lot of stare downs." The boy sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Of course…" Sonic groaned looking out over across the hills towards the morning sun. "That reminds me, I don't know your name."

"Huh?" The boy was also caught up in the sight, and snapped his head back up to look at the blue hedgehog. "Oh yeah, it's Shadow."

"Shadow, nice. Not made up?"

"No…my father was always weird with names."

"Hm, got a last name?"

"Black."

"Shadow Black? Geez he was weird."

Shadow chuckled. "It's said with the surname first."

"Black Shadow? Looks like you don't need a show name." He joined in on Shadow's small laughter. "But Black Shadow…where have I heard that name before…"

Shadow looked frightened for a few seconds, "It doesn't matter, I'm currently covered in your wolf slobber and you're covered in blood. We need to clean it off."

Sonic laughed. "Alright. This way." He motioned for Shadow to follow him yet again. _Black Shadow…_ he thought. _This is going to annoy me…_

**A/N: HAI FOLKS.**

**LOVELY. SONADOW HAS SURFACED. **

**WONDERFUL.  
BLACK SHADOW. LAME, I KNOW. **

**THANK YAOITROUBLE1213 FOR BETA READING THIS CHAPTER AND THE OTHER TWO WERE DONE BY SONICATHEHEDGEHOG000.  
I LIKE CAPS.**

**XXSHADOWFALLXX OUT.**


End file.
